


You had the Answer

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Colonization (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-20
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for the Lyric Wheel





	1. You had the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The view was spectacular. I shouldn't have been out in the open. We'd driven them back but there were still enough of them that we had to be careful. The war was far from over. I was far from home, far from all that I loved. 

 

The instant replay began in my mind. I wondered what went wrong, so many things had been right. How did I arrive at the point where I felt he needed to die?

 

I'd loved him, more than I'd ever thought it possible to love. That's what my heart knew, even before my dick discovered how much pleasure there was to be had in his fine ass.

 

The signal screeched from the phone on my belt. I ducked back under cover, listened to the urgent voice that warned me of an attack. I ran back toward the hidden complex. Reaching it in the midst of the battle, I pulled my gun and dived into the fray.

 

I never saw the blow coming. I woke in the infirmary, disoriented, head pounding, with the feel of a wet cloth stroking over my exposed body.

 

"I hope you're a pretty nurse."

 

"Don't know about pretty, although you once called me beautiful." 

 

I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy and I gave up the fight. I sank into a dream of green eyes, raven hair, a low sexy voice. 

 

"Walter, where have you gone? I can't find you. I need you so much. How did it get so out of hand?"

 

I moved toward the voice, the voice of my lover, my enemy. I got through the fog and saw him. We met and he reached out, hesitantly. We touched and everything faded but the need to be with him.

 

Sadly, he shook his head. "It's not your time, Walter. You still have work to do. I'll be waiting when the time comes for us to be together again."

 

I was being pulled away from him and as he got smaller in my vision, the tears rolled down my cheek. "Alex!"

 

****** 

 

His temperature was raging. He rambled in his delirium. We had no medicine to give him. All we could do was keep the wound clean and bathe him to fight the fever. 

 

I'd always suspected there was more between him and Alex than we were allowed to know. His fever dreams made it clear that they had been lovers. When he called out to Alex and begged him to stay, I ached for him. 

 

Mulder was out looking for a drugstore or hospital to get the drugs we needed to fight the infection raging in Skinner's system. I was doing all I could for him, but without antibiotics, I was afraid we were going to lose him.

 

Losing Walter would cut into all our hearts. During the years since the invasion, he'd been our rock. The younger members of our group had all learned most of their fighting skills from him. He was the one who got them through the night after their first battle. More than one of them was still alive because of him. 

 

There was no shortage of hands to care for him. The girl he'd been injured protecting, hovered more than any of us. She was the one who kept wiping him down with cool cloths. Even when I tried to shoo her from the room to rest, she'd curl up on the cot near by.

 

I'd just cleaned his wound again and covered it once more, when he opened his eyes and looked at me. Rather he looked past me.

 

"Alex, don't go! Wait for me."

 

"Walter, Alex isn't here. It's me, Dana. You have a fever."

 

"No, he's there. Alex, please don't leave me again."

 

"Walter, it isn't real. Alex is gone. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

 

"He's waiting for me. I need to go to him. I can't be alone anymore."

 

****** 

 

"Walter, she can't see me. Only you and Mulder can. You need to fight. I told you, it isn't your time yet."

 

"I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be with you."

 

"I know and you will be with me. But you can't be. Not yet. Please, Walter. They need you now. Help them and you can come to me in time."

 

"Your word, Alex. I want your word."

 

"You have it. You must do one more thing for me."

 

"What?"

 

"The girl you saved. Give her your child. He will find William and the two of them will end the war."

 

"A child?"

 

"Do as I ask. Once the baby is born, I won’t ask you to stay any longer."

 

"I'll do as you ask." 

 

With that I went back to sleep. Later, Dana would tell me that my fever broke then. When I woke fever free, I found the girl I'd saved sitting next to my bed.

 

"Hi." I croaked at her.

 

She jumped from her chair and held out a cup of water to me. I sipped it gratefully. When I felt I could speak, I asked her name.

 

"I remember you. What is your name?"

 

"Alexandra."

 

"Alexandra, thank you for looking out for me." 

 

She was plain, mousey brown hair, but with green eyes. Not as green as his but close. She smiled tentatively at me and I saw that she had white teeth, something that gave away how young she was. 

 

"Tell me about yourself, Alexandra."

 

"I should get Dr. Scully."

 

"Talk to me please. I want to know about you."

 

She began to talk then; like so many, she'd lost her family. She'd been found in one of Mulder's supply runs. She was twenty, had been in school when they landed. Only her father's sacrifice had kept her free.

 

Dana entered the room as Alexandra was giving me more water. She crossed to my side and Alexandra scurried out the door. 

 

"Walter, we're so glad you're better. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

 

"It wasn't my time. Alex said I had to stay."

 

"Do you feel hungry?"

 

I could tell she wasn't comfortable with that line of conversation. So, I allowed her to lead me away from it. 

 

"Yes, I do feel a little hungry. And very thirsty."

 

"I'll get you something and send Mulder in. He's been going crazy without you to talk to."

 

"He had you."

 

"But he needs you for the strategy."

 

"Someday he'll have to do it alone."

 

"Don't tell him that."

 

I watched as she left. I could see Alexandra in the hallway. I motioned for her to come in. She came back and I managed to get her talking again until Mulder showed up.

 

****** 

 

I continued my life, my promise to Alex in the back of my mind. The night that I came back from a raid with a new wound, minor for a change, I let her care for me. When I kissed her, she responded. 

 

No one questioned it when she moved in with me. I think Mulder and Scully saw it as a sign that I intended to live. I came to care for her, not the kind of love I felt for Alex, but love nonetheless. I never felt guilty for saying it to her. 

 

When she told me she was pregnant, I didn't need to fake my pleasure. I stayed close to base until he was born, never doubting that it would be a boy. 

 

****** 

 

Strange, the view from here, the afterlife ain't quite what I expected it to be. I've been watching over Mulder and Walter. They've let me talk to them when I could help out. They made me send Walter back when I wanted him with me so badly. 

 

But the child they said must be born has arrived. Walter said his goodbyes before going into this battle. And when he falls this time, they'll let me bring him home. 

 

I watch as the Super soldier shoots him. He falls and Mulder screams as he runs to him. And I wait, for him to say this last goodbye. I move closer and wait for the moment when I can take him.

 

"Walter, god, oh god!"

 

"Mulder, it's okay. I knew this was my last battle. Don't mourn for me. Our sons will save the world, Mulder. Tell Alexandra that I love her."

 

"No, you aren't dying. You can't, we need you."

 

I moved forward so that Walter could see me. He stopped looking at Mulder and held out his hand to me.

 

"Is it time, Alex?"

 

"Yes, Walter, come to me. Leave this behind."

 

His body slumped in Mulder's arms and his beautiful soul moved toward me. He looked back at Mulder wailing in his grief. 

 

"Alex, he's in pain."

 

"Yes, but he will accept, he has no other choice. Come on we have to go."

 

I took his hand and led him toward our destination. I wasn't sure myself where we were going, but it would be together. 

 

The end. 

 

7/30/2004

 

QUEENSRYCHE - Real World 

Album : Promised Land (1994) 

 

 

Strange, the view from here

Words we spoke, forgotten at the time

Now replay in my mind

What went wrong, what was right

Looking back, I never was there for you

You didn't say, but I know it's true

 

I can't find the real world alone

Every time I think I've won

I hear your voice inside, questioning

Where have you gone

Can't you remember feeling so alone

You always had the answer that I could not see

 

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world alone

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world alone

Strange, the view from here

Words we spoke, forgotten at the time

Now replay in my mind

What went wrong, what was right

Looking back, I never was there for you

You didn't say, but I know it's true

 

I can't find the real world alone

Every time I think I've won

I hear your voice inside, questioning

Where have you gone

Can't you remember feeling so alone

You always had the answer that I could not see

 

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world alone

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world

I can't find the real world alone


	2. Answers from Beyond

Mulder clutched the body of his friend, tears streaming down his face. A hand gripped his shoulder. 

 

"Mulder, he's gone, we need you to pull yourself together."

 

"Leave me alone."

 

"Mulder, he would want you to go on."

 

As Mulder started to snarl at him, a voice called out. "Get over here, there's some kids in here." 

 

Mulder lowered Walter's body and climbed to his feet. He wiped at his eyes before jogging over the bunker they'd found. Moving quickly down the steps to the underground bunker, he saw what the man had found, a long white corridor and on either side cells. At the end, it opened out to a larger area that contained incubators. 

 

As he moved along, he looked quickly at each of the children staring through the glass walls at him. They ranged in age from what appeared to be just old enough to walk up to pre-teens. He moved back to the larger area. It only took a moment to realize that the few creatures that were living in the incubators would need to be destroyed. He quietly gave the order before turning back.

 

One of the others had figured out how to open the doors. As the other men gathered the children together and spoke softly to them, Mulder opened a file cabinet to search for any available information on the children. 

 

A soft voice spoke behind him. "Are you Mulder?"

 

He turned to see a young boy with blue eyes and a head of red hair. "Yes, how do you know my name?"

 

"They told me about you. They said that you're my father."

 

"What?"

 

"They showed me pictures of you. They said that you are my father and that a woman named Scully gave birth to me."

 

"Did they tell you your name?"

 

"My name is William, but Dr. Black called me Liam. I like that better."

 

Mulder realized that one of the soldiers was watching them. "Get the kids out of here and pair them up, let the older ones look after the younger."

 

"What about him?"

 

"He can help me with this paperwork. And we're taking Walter back with us."

 

"Okay, Mulder."

 

He began taking files out of the drawer and putting them in a bag he pulled out of his back pocket. 

 

"If you're, William – Liam, what else did they tell you?"

 

"That someone gave me a drug to kill my powers." 

 

"What powers?" 

 

"The ones they wanted me to have. They tried lots of drugs on me, but they didn't work. Dr. Black told me he thought that I might get them back when I go through puberty."

 

Mulder tied the bag he'd filled and held it out. "Carry this one." Pulling out another bag, he began to fill that as a couple of men poured gasoline over the back area. He finished removing the files and turned to guide the boy from the bunker. 

 

He heard the whoosh as the bunker went up in flames. Liam stopped on the steps at the sound. "Keep moving, Liam, we need to get out of here."

 

He led the boy back over the rise to where they'd left the vehicles. One of the men ran up to him.

 

"Mulder the kids are afraid to be in the truck with Skinner."

 

"Liam and I will ride in back with him. Put some of the kids up front with you." Mulder looked down at the boy. "My friend was killed; we're taking him back so that his lady can see him buried. You know dead bodies can't hurt you, right?"

 

"I know, only what comes out can hurt you."

 

Mulder led him over and lifted him into the truck. Walter had been covered, Liam scooted toward the cab of the truck and sat on the bag of files he'd brought out. Mulder settled next to him and banged on the cab wall to signal that they were ready to leave. He rested his head on his arms and tried to put Skinner out of his mind. The idea of telling Alexandra that her lover was gone hurt almost as much as seeing his friend die.

 

"It's okay, you know? Alex came to get him. They'll be watching over us."

 

Mulder's head jerked up to see that Liam had pulled the blanket aside and was studying the still face. He reached out and rubbed over Walter's stubble. "I'll take good care of Junior for you. I'll keep him safe."

 

Nobody called the baby Junior except Walter. Alexandra called him Walt, Scully mainly called him Puddin', which made Walter wince and Mulder thought of him as the kid. 

 

"I can feel him, how long will it take to get there?"

 

"A few hours. What do you mean you can feel him?"

 

"He doesn't think much yet, but he will. Alex told me that Junior and I will save the world. That he will be my other half. When Alex first told me I didn't understand, but then I felt Junior when he was born. He didn't like the bright lights at first. I remember that I didn't either."

 

Liam scooted down, put his head on Walter's chest, and slept. Mulder studied the boy who claimed to be his child. The red hair was the same color as Scully's as were his eyes, unfortunately, he had the makings of a Fox Mulder nose. He wondered if Junior – guess he'd have to learn to call him that – would look like Walter or more like Alexandra when he got older. 

 

He drifted to sleep, dreaming of Walter who told him that he was fine, to carry on the fight. To teach the boys the things they would need to know so that they could free our world of the invaders. He woke with a start when the truck stopped. 

 

Liam was still sleeping on Walter's chest. As Mulder grabbed the bags and handed them over the side, Scully came up to the truck and stopped when she spotted the boy lying across Walter's body.

 

"Mulder?"

 

"He's gone, Scully." He clutched her to his as they both began to cry. 

 

Scully felt the touch of a hand on her hair and turned. Liam was kneeling on the tailgate of the truck. She looked at him through her tears. "He doesn't want you to be sad. Are you my mother?"

 

Scully gasped, "What?"

 

"He says he's William – Liam now. That they told him he was ours. I hope there is something in the paperwork that will tell us more."

 

"Where's Junior? I want to see him."

 

"Junior? How does he know about that?"

 

"He seems to know a lot, Scully. He even said that Alex told him that he and Junior will save the world." 

 

Before anything else was said, a scream ripped thought the compound. A young woman came running across the yard, a toddler trying to keep up with her. Liam jumped off the truck and zipped past her. The baby held up his arms and Liam picked him up. The two nuzzled noses as Liam spoke to him.

 

"Junior, I'm so glad to see you." 

 

The adults in the area all watched in silence, except for Alexandra who was crying on her lover's body. Junior patted Liam's face as he beamed at him. He was too young to quite understand that his father was gone. Although Walter wasn't gone as far as Liam and Junior were concerned. Liam started to walk away from them still carrying Junior.

 

"Liam, where are you going?"

 

"Junior is tired, he usually sleeps at this time of day."

 

Scully and Mulder exchanged looks and then watched Liam continue toward Alexandra and Walter's small cottage. Liam walked into the cabin, bouncing Junior a little, as he closed the door. 

 

Scully stood still for a moment before turning to take care of Walter and Alexandra. The boys would certainly be safe in the cottage for a while. 

 

****** 

 

Over the next few years, Liam began to learn all the things he needed to lead mankind. Mulder was reminded a bit of a character, minus the smart-assed attitude, that he'd once seen in a movie. Junior was always nearby. Liam carried him in his arms everywhere they went until Junior's legs grew long enough for him to keep up. 

 

Liam refused to sleep anywhere except by his Junior's side right from the first night. So, it was decided that Alexandra and Junior should move in with Scully and Mulder. As soon as Liam decided Junior was ready, the boy began to learn the things Liam had mastered before him. 

 

By the time Junior's voice began to change, he was quite accomplished with all the weapons they had, even the firearms. Both boys could build a bomb, almost from thin air. They could get almost any vehicle running with spit and magic. And they often came up with information seemingly from thin air, although they always said it was Alex or Walter who told them.

 

Mulder and the others had long since realized that they communicated on a level that no one else could manage. Neither had ever looked at a girl. No one asked if anything other than sleep went on in the bed the two boys shared. 

 

In the old world, they might have been called queer, but in this one, no one dared. The two had a presence that could not be denied. There was nothing effeminate about either of them. Junior was showing signs of being his father's size but with black hair and his mother's green eyes. Liam's hair had darkened to a deep auburn, and although it appeared that Junior would be the bigger man at maturity, Liam was a formidable warrior. 

 

Scully and Alexandra had both tried to keep the boys out of the battles when they began to insist on going. Of course, the mother's were kissed gently, hugged tightly and then the boys went out with the men. 

 

****** 

 

Liam stood on a hillside watching as the ship plowed through the dirt. The men around him cheered, the shadow at his side gripped his shoulder tightly. "One more down, Liam."

 

"Yes, and only one left after that. Once we bring that one down they can go to the hall for rebirth."

 

"It'll be good to have them back."

 

"Even though no one will believe us."

 

"Mulder will."

 

"Mulder will what?"

 

"Nothing important, Dad."

 

"You two should go rest. The troops can crack open this one without you."

 

"Ah, Mulder, you want to ruin our fun?"

 

"Not really, it's just that your mothers are nagging me."

 

"Maybe if you'd stay home and do your husbandly duty more often they'd be too tired to complain."

 

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

 

"Let's go kick some alien ass." Junior told him with a big grin.

 

Mulder shook his head as the boys ran down the hill. By the time he reached the area where the ship had stopped, the aliens who still lived were being dragged from the ship. 

That was Mulder's last battle. On the way back to the compound, he clutched his chest and slumped over. He survived the heart attack, but his wives put all four feet down. So he wasn't present the day the last ship hit the ground. 

 

Junior watched as his husband addressed the assembly. The speech had been carefully prepared. Each line weighed and dissected. The plans made to see that the planet stayed on guard for the future. People were asked to migrate to certain urban areas, to begin rebuilding. In one year, there would be an election, until then, the men who'd fought would help establish order in each city. His speech had been broadcast in every language they could manage and over every frequency available.

 

Liam walked off the stage to thunderous applause. His dad gave him a slap on the back, his mother a teary kiss, Junior simply picked him up and carried him off to the car that was waiting. 

 

They drove through the hills. Junior hadn't told him where, just that they were going to have a honeymoon at last. It had been twelve years since the first fumbling lovemaking the two boys had shared. In the world that was, they would have been considered too young, but they had always been destined to be together. 

 

Junior pulled the jeep off the blacktop onto a dirt and gravel road. "Where are you taking me?"

 

"I found this place while you were out helping get the world running again. I wanted a place where we could act like a real couple for a change, where I won't have to worry about you being summoned for some crisis."

 

"Have I neglected you?"

 

"No, never that. But we've earned time to be alone. I want to spend hours worshipping your body and have you do the same to me."

 

"You know I think I could get into that."

 

"There's one other thing."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I want us to let my dad and Alex use our bodies to make love before they go to the hall."

 

"Maybe this next time they can be together as they should have been."

 

"As we have been? Yes, I think that will be their reward for helping us save mankind. Call to them, make them the offer." 

 

Liam closed his eyes, Junior pulled to a stop in the yard in front of the cabin he'd found, cleaned and stocked. He turned off the engine and waited for Liam to open his eyes. Liam smiled at him.

 

"Junior, you've made me proud ever day of your life but this offer is even more generous than you know. Alex will take your body as soon as you say that you're ready."

 

"I'm ready, Dad. Come in, Alex." 

 

Junior's body shuddered. He opened the car door and got out heading toward the porch, Liam behind him. The two men began to undress as they walked through the living room to the door leading into the bedroom. 

 

Junior had prepared the bedroom for them. On a table by the bed was a stack of hand towels, several tubes of lube he'd scrounged up somewhere, and a couple of toys. The only thing the souls controlling the bodies cared about was the lube. 

 

Alex reached for Walter, pulling him into his arms, he pressed their lips together, the bodies they inhabited knew each other well. They flowed in closer, the heat crashing down on them. Neither knew exactly how they made it onto the bed, between kisses they realized that they were there. 

 

Alex took control of the lovemaking, stroking, kissing and sucking marks on the body. When he moved between his lover's legs, they shared a smile as Walter reached for the lube.

 

Alex sighed as his cock was slicked up. Walter lifted his legs to guide Alex inside him. The first thrust was slow, almost painfully slow. Leaning down, they shared another kiss. Gripping his lover's legs, Alex lifted and spread him. Moving his hips, he drove deep into his lover. 

 

The room filled with the squishing sound of a large well-lubed dick sliding in and out of a tight asshole. Building on that came the soft moans of the man being fucked, and the panting of the man doing the fucking. 

 

When Alex felt himself getting close, he shifted Walter's body and wrapped his fist around Walter's cock. A few more hard thrusts and he came. Walter wrapped his hand around Alex's then used them to jack him off. When Walter jerked and painted them with come, Alex smiled down at him. 

 

"I love you, Walter."

 

"And I you, Alexei, forever." 

 

Walter pulled him down to rest against him. The two clung to each other for a several minutes. Rising, Alex kissed Walter tenderly. And then Junior and Liam were alone once more. 

 

Junior rolled to the side, pulling Liam with him. "They're gone."

 

"Only for a little while. Liza and Adina are ready to get pregnant as soon as we want. They'll come back to us through our sons." 

 

Liza and Adina had been found in the bunker with Liam and had offered to act as surrogates for them when they were ready to become fathers. They drifted off to sleep, alone together in their heads for the first time in either of their memories. 

 

Junior woke later to the feel of Liam caressing his dick. He smiled sleepily, "Feels good."

 

"It's amazing how easy you are."

 

"Not easy, just well trained, conditioned, loved."

 

"Loved, definitely; I guess I did have an unfair advantage as far as the training and conditioning were concerned."

 

"Never that, Liam. We're a part of each other. My earliest memory is of your thoughts, my Dad's and Alex's. I've never been alone in here." Junior tapped his head. "I'm not sure how normal people don't go insane being alone so much."

 

"You know I think your dad and Alex had a pretty rough sex life." 

 

"A little sore, are you?"

 

"I've had worse."

 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" 

 

"Well, since you offered..."

 

Junior wiggled down the bed, moved between his lover's legs. Liam lifted his legs up over Junior's shoulders and sighed as Junior spread his cheeks. Not that he'd ever had anyone else do that to him but he was sure that no one could be better at it than Junior was. He moaned as Junior's talented tongue probed him, first gently, then with more force as he bucked against him. 

 

Liam tore at Junior's hair, which only served to encourage him. Slipping a finger into Liam's ass next to where he continued to play with his tongue, he crooked it to rub against the gland. 

 

"Stop!" 

 

Junior lifted his head to give Liam a lecherous grin. "What? Am I doing it wrong?"

 

"Get your ass lubed, now!"

 

Junior scrambled up to do as he was told. Liam watched as Junior's fingers slipped into and out of his asshole. Getting impatient, he growled.

 

"Hurry up, Boy." 

 

That got him another grin. Junior straddled him and dropped hard onto Liam's dick. Using his strong legs, he worked himself up and down, loving the feel of being opened by his lover. Liam's strong fingers left fresh bruises on Junior's thighs. He moved steadily, up and down. 

 

After a few minutes, Liam pulled him down to kiss him. Then hissed against his lips, "Finish it, make me come."

 

Junior moved faster, tightening as much as possible. Liam arched his back, let out a loud grunt, his strong hands holding Junior in place as he pumped his come into his husband's ass. Junior waited, giving Liam a few minutes to calm. 

 

Liam reached for Junior's cock, stroking him roughly until he spilled over the tight fist. When he started to pull off Liam held him in place. 

 

"Come down here, I want to feel you lying on me."

 

Junior complied happily, and the men slept once more.

 

****** 

 

Liam was the only one surprised when he was elected to be the first World President. Scully, Mulder, Alexandra and, of course, Junior stood with him as he took the oath. 

 

Liza and Adina had not attended, being near to term with their sons. They were called away from the inaugural ball when the women went into labor within minutes of each other. 

 

Junior held on to Liza's hand as Liam held Adina's. They heard the immature thought of the boys as soon as the heads cleared the birth canal. The thoughts were a combination of cold, hungry, bright, followed by recognition as Liam and Junior spoke softly to them.

 

A short time later, the two men carried the boys out to meet their grandparents. The women reached for the babies and their sons passed them over. Junior couldn't contain his snort of laughter as Alex mentally broadcast his displeasure over Scully kissing the tip of his nose. 

 

The parents looked up questioningly and Liam smiled. "They're happy to be back in the world." 

 

Walter snuggled up against the ample bosom of his former lover as Alexandra cooed to him. Alex began sending out waves of irritation. Junior and Liam shared another look. Seemed as if Alex was going to be possessive in this life and Walter best forget being 

bi-sexual. 

 

No doubt about it, their lives just got more interesting. Junior stood behind Liam, holding him as they sent out love to the boys. The links they had missed over the last year reforming. When the grandparents finished clucking over the boys they took them back into their room. Sitting in matching rockers, they gave the babies a bottle. 

 

Then they placed them in the center of the big bed and took positions on either side of them. They fell asleep holding hands just below where the boys were curled together. When Mulder checked on them later, he smiled at his grown boys holding hands, and the babies sucking on each other's small fists. 

 

Now that his planet was safe and in capable hands, Mulder decided it was time for him to take his wives and settle down somewhere. He'd discuss it with them in the morning. Bending down he kissed the two he could reach from that side then moved to the other side and kissed the other two. 

 

He turned out all but one light and closed the door softly on his way out.

 

The end

 

8/5/04


End file.
